


Bake Someone Happy

by Geisterschiff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Christmas baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, this is just a pile of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisterschiff/pseuds/Geisterschiff
Summary: When Hunk opened his eyes that day, the cold, empty space next to him felt like nothing out of the ordinary for several minutes. Then the realization hit that there was supposed to be a Keith next to him.Hunk groaned and opened his eyes to stare at the empty spot, which was not so empty. There was a neatly folded lump of dark green fabric Hunk did not recognize. It wiped the residue of sleep away, especially once Hunk noticed there was a piece of paper pinned to it.//Put it on and meet me in the kitchen.//





	Bake Someone Happy

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for potatolover4444 @ tumblr for the Heith Secret Santa Exchange of 2018. The wish was for boys to be baking cookies in sweaters, so I stumbled into a pile of fluff and love <3  
> You can come talk to me at my tumblr [@geisterwrites](https://geisterwrites.tumblr.com/) or my twitter [@geistershipyard](https://twitter.com/geistershipyard) if you wanna!

For Hunk, the waking up alone in his bed was stuck somewhere between normal and weird. It had been only two months since his boyfriend moved in with him. And as Hunk found out the day after, Keith got up early. Ridiculously early. For almost the whole first month, waking up alone in the bed stayed a constant for Hunk. He had started to chip on Keith’s habit, though, and the amount of days Keith stayed in the bed for an hour longer until Hunk woke up, had increased over the span of the second month. 

It was still new and fresh, so when Hunk opened his eyes that day, the cold, empty space next to him felt like nothing out of the ordinary for several minutes. Then the realization hit that there was supposed to be a Keith next to him. 

Hunk groaned and opened his eyes to stare at the empty spot, which was not so empty. There was a neatly folded lump of dark green fabric Hunk did not recognize. It wiped the residue of sleep away, especially once Hunk noticed there was a piece of paper pinned to it.

//Put it on and meet me in the kitchen.//

Hunk stared at the note with a raised brow. That was so unlike Keith. Even more so was the heap of fabric Hunk unfolded into a sweater. It was soft and - Hunk couldn’t find any other fitting word - cuddly. It was also utterly hilarious. The dark green wool was interwoven with a lighter one on the front, shaping a pine tree. A bright red, fuzzy wool curled all around the tree like a garland and white letters were hanging on it instead of ornaments, spelling the sentence “You are my best present.” 

Amused, Hunk shook his head as he slipped the sweater on. He couldn’t imagine Keith buying something like this, but the fact he just put this something on meant Keith must have and Hunk would give anything to see that. Did he looked unfazed when paying or did he had that cute, little scowl that always appeared, when he was doing something embarrassing? Musing about it and dressed only in the sweater and his pajama pants, Hunk followed the second part of Keith’s instruction. 

He sneaked into the kitchen silent enough to not disturb Keith, who was sitting at the dining table. It was just a small table, barely accommodating two people for dinner, but anything bigger than that would not fit into their tiny kitchen. Hunk had at least invested into comfortable chairs - that’s why he found Keith here more often than in the living room. With his upper arm flat on the table. With his cheek propped against his knuckles, his little finger pulling at his lower lip. With his eyes so invested in the book he was reading, he didn’t pay any attention to his surroundings.  
The same position Hunk found him in today. 

On any other Saturday, Hunk would join him for breakfast right away. But today, leaning against the door frame, Hunk took extra time to appreciate the view of his boyfriend properly.  
Keith’s hair was messier than usually, which Hunk assumed was because Keith hadn’t brushed it yet. It hung into Keith’s face, so he couldn’t see his expression, but the tense shoulder whispered about furrowed brows because of something intriguing on the pages. His free hand was playing with the corner of the page, which Keith did always when he couldn’t wait to turn the page around, fully invested in the story.

How could Hunk disturb him now? With an appreciative smile he watched Keith finish the page. Watched his finger stumble once before he managed to turn the page. Watched him look up to the wall clock right above the door frame, watched him return to his book and then freeze. At that point Hunk couldn’t hold the laugh back anymore.

“How… how long have you been standing there?” Keith’s voice was grumpy and the scowl Hunk had been thinking about before, appeared on his face.

“Not for long, I’m sorry. But you were enjoying your book so much, I just couldn’t disturb you. If you want to finish the part you were reading, go ahead.” Hunk sat down across from Keith, aware of his boyfriend’s eyes following him the whole way from the door, and grabbed Keith’s tea to take a sip.

“No, it’s fine. I can finish later.” Keith closed the book, and fiddled with the corner of the bookmark that was peeking out.

“So, what is this about?” Hunk grabbed the sweater he was wearing between two fingers and pulled on it. Keith seemed to be also wearing a sweater, which was strange and added a new layer to his situation. Keith was prone to wear only t-shirts in the depths of winter.

Keith’s eyes flicked around a few times, before he took a deep breath and started to talk.  
“I have been talking to Lance…”

Hunk took another sip of the tea. The last time Keith had talked to Lance, he came with the suggestion that he and Hunk move in together to lower their monthly costs. Which, hey, wasn’t a bad thing, alright. The opposite. Hunk had been thrilled – too thrilled maybe, as he almost had a heart attack imagining waking up next to Keith every day. Their relationship was still quite fresh and sure, both him and Keith had stayed over a few times, but this was a whole other matter to tackle.  
But they did tackle it and so far it was the best decision they could have made, so Hunk was thankful to Lance. However, just thinking back about it made little stars dance in front of Hunk’s eyes in anticipation.

“And?”

“He… he mentioned you have this Christmas tradition, where you sit down in Christmas sweaters, eat cookies and have a Christmas movies marathon.”

Hunk lifted a brow and Keith apparently panicked at that.

“Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want to barge in on that. That is a thing between you and Lance. But I was thinking for our first Christmas together we could start our own tradition? Like… maybe baking the cookies together in Christmas sweaters? I have already bought the ingredients for a few of them.”

=

‘A few’ ended up being a ton, which Hunk didn’t find out until he stopped gawking and literally melting.  
Keith wanted to bake with him. Christmas cookies in Christmas sweaters. The Keith, who was his boyfriend, and always said he didn’t care much about Christmas. Was this Hunk’s early Christmas present?

It took a while to sift through the recipes and through the two full bags, which were resting at Keith’s feet. Keith had insisted that they didn’t have to do it today, since his suggestion came out of nowhere, but even though Hunk had an essay to finish, it wouldn’t stop him from indulging into some wonderful time with Keith.

“So, we are going to do these two for now and this third one if there is enough time.” Hunk gave the recipes one last glance over before he pulled a clean apron out of his stash. When Keith stretched his hand to grab it, Hunk refused to hand it over though. He held it open instead, grinning at Keith, who shook his head, laughing and stepped closer.  
“Excuse me for covering your amazing sweater.” Hunk glanced at the two snowmen in the middle of a snowball fight on Keith’s purple sweater to admire them one more time before they disappeared under the apron’s fabric. “But I believe this will make up for it. Now I just have to follow the instructions.” Hunk did have a ‘kiss the cook’ apron, because of course he had and of course he had chosen that one. 

“I’m not the cook, though. More like the helper.” Keith’s words didn’t sound like a protest in any way and he welcomed the kiss Hunk placed on his lips by kissing back. They were just short, soft brushes of two pairs of lips against each other, and their noses bumped with each of them.

“We should get you a ‘kiss the kitchen helper’ one then.” Hunk’s thumb swiped over Keith’s cheek before he forced himself to step back - they wouldn’t get any baking done if they continued like this. 

=

It was the messiest cooking session Hunk ever had. Probably. He was sure that even his first attempts at cooking when he was seven weren’t this bad. But when he watched Keith knead the dough with a this-is-a-life-or-death-situation level of concentration in his face, he couldn’t but boop him on the nose with his flour covered fingers. The smear of white powder over Keith’s face combined with his confused look were too cute to not kiss. It earned him a smear of dough across his cheek. 

“Oh, it is on now.” Hunk’s laugh rang through the kitchen along with Keith’s and it took them over an hour before they got the first dough resting in the fridge, and the kitchen looked like it had been snowed in. 

“Should we clean up now or after we are done?” Keith asked as he was putting the second dough into the fridge as well - after their time consuming fight, they had decided to go only for two types of cookies. They could always bake more later if they felt like it. Hunk for sure wouldn’t say no to more baking sessions like this. 

“Later.” Hunk’s voice was just a mumble when he pulled Keith into a hug, his face buried in Keith’s black hair, hands resting around his hips. He shuddered, when Keith put his hands on top of Hunk’s own and stroked his thumb along his knuckles. Hunk nuzzled at Keith’s nape, making him laugh. 

“Feeling extra romantic today?” Keith’s voice was full of a bubbly undertone, which Hunk loved. It never came out unless they were alone and it whispered to Hunk, how happy he made Keith. It wasn’t hard to express that Keith made him just as happy. 

“You are saying it like I’m usually not romantic.”

“Oh, you are. You definitely are.” Keith turned around in Hunk’s embrace, both of his palms warm on Hunk’s cheeks. “But it’s probably a bit unusual for me.”

“No.” Hunk shook his head, taking one of Keith’s hands so he could kiss each of his fingertips. “Not anymore. I have corrupted you with my romanticism.” They both laughed and rubbed their noses together before they kissed.

“So, what do we do now until the doughs are ready?” Keith asked after the kiss, pulling back only so far that their nose tips still touched. They haven’t properly started baking yet, but the air in the kitchen smelled sweet and christmasy, especially with the cinnamon they put into one of the doughs. Hunk’s heart was beating in a calm, loving symphony and there wasn’t anything else he wanted to do right now but enjoying his time with Keith. Except…

“Maybe we could just chill a bit? On the couch? You could finish your book,” Hunk wiped a line of flour from Keith’s forehead. “And I could work on my essay.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Hunk! I hope I’m not getting in the way of something you need to do.”

“No, no, don’t worry. I’m on track.” He added an ‘almost’ in his mind, but that was something Keith didn’t need to know. “This will just give me a bit of headstart. So?”

“Of course.”

=

They settled down on the couch, Hunk sitting and Keith basically sprawled over his lap. His belly was stretched over Hunk’s thighs, and with his chest propped up with a bunch of pillows, he was holding the book in his hands as he immersed himself into the story again. Hunk had placed his laptop on Keith’s back, typing away and shut it off for at least ten minutes whenever it got too hot. Keith had told him that the sweater worked as perfect isolation and he didn’t feel anything but comfortable warmth, but Hunk wasn’t going to risk it.  
When he shut his laptop off for the third time and put it on the coffee table, Keith put his book away as well.

“Did you made a good progress?” He glanced over his shoulder at Hunk, who nodded and ran his palm up Keith’s back.

“Yeah, I think I can finish it tomorrow.”

“Should we get back to-”

Hunk shook his head before Keith finished his sentence.  
“I wanna shut off for a bit too before we get back to baking.”

“A nap? Now? Isn’t it too late for a nap?”

“Have I taught you nothing? It’s never too late for a nap.” Hunk furrowed his brows to look upset, but the grin pulling at the corners of his lips was giving him away. 

“I feel like…” Keith slowly rolled around and shifted, so his back was flat on the couch and his thighs rested on top of Hunk’s. “You might have mentioned something.”

“Oh, I will show you mentioned.” They both laughed, as Hunk attacked Keith, tickling him under the armpits until Keith was begging with tears in his eyes. Only then did Hunk have mercy - partially. He wrapped his arms around Keith all tight, pillowing his head on his belly.

“There, as a punishment you are my body pillow now.”

“Oh, what am I getting punished for?”

“Shhh, body pillows don’t talk.” Hunk mumbled into Keith’s stomach, almost feeling like purring when fingers carded through his hair, drifting to sleep with every caress. 


End file.
